


外人眼中的他們 【Jesse/村山】

by Kate_Peng



Category: HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 13:10:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Peng/pseuds/Kate_Peng
Summary: 警告：絕對OOC、肯定OOC。我都不知道自己在寫什麼，請大家慎入。另外，有一點點虐到Cobra，我對不起他！





	外人眼中的他們 【Jesse/村山】

1.

　　──睡著的貓和他

　　Bernie現在十分不開心，他敲打鍵盤的力道彷彿在揍人，這讓Pearl側目許久，要知道他的男孩對電腦有多呵護，就跟呵護他的音響設備一樣，誰都不能重摔，輕輕撞一下都有可能翻臉，可為何如今卻在虐待自己的電腦？

　　「B，誰惹你了？要不要你男人替你出氣？」

　　打到一半的程式被Pearl一個環抱打亂，Bernie本想出言反諷，但轉念一想，本來氣鼓鼓的臉蛋瞬間勾起古靈精怪的可愛笑容，「好呀，本大爺就勉為其難的讓你幫我出氣吧！」

　　Pearl一半是被男孩的笑容晃得眩目，一半是覺得會讓自家男孩生氣的事情不外乎就是被女孩掃落面子、或者喜歡的甜食買不到，要不就是想要的遊戲片銷售完畢，這都不是什麼困難的事情。

　　可是等到Bernie將他帶到Jesse的房門口時，Pearl頓時有種不詳的預感，他勉強維持自己的顏面，冷靜開口，「B，你不會是想要說，惹你生氣的是Jesse吧？」

　　「不然本大爺帶你來這邊幹什麼？」白了Pearl一眼Bernie二話不說推開Jesse的房門就把人推進去。

　　被推的Pearl連忙摀住自己到喉嚨的抗議，他小心張望四周，很好，沒有看到Jesse的身影，雖然他們是相識十年的好戰友、好夥伴，但不代表有起床氣的男人會記得這一點，等待片刻，沒有任何動靜，他才敢回頭教訓那隻兔子。

　　然而一回頭卻不見Bernie的身影，Pearl疑惑的挑眉，走向Jesse的主臥室，就看到他的男孩站在床邊，盯著床上的一團鼓起，神色看似不善，但他從男孩眼眸中看到溫暖的笑意，可見Bernie並不是像他表現出的這麼生氣。

　　Pearl好奇上前，就看見臥房的主人赤裸上身懷中抱著黑髮男孩，這人他們都認識，是前一陣子Jesse拐回來的鬼邪高番長。

　　村山整張臉都埋在Jesse的胸膛，少去頭巾遮掩，一頭微捲的黑髮更加不聽話的亂翹，彷彿一隻玩瘋的小黑貓正在休憩，Jesse很難得的陷入熟睡，側著臉嘴唇幾乎是貼著村山頭頂，表情非常放鬆。

　　Pearl瞬間懂了為什麼Bernie會生氣，在村山被Jesse拐回來前，Jesse都是這樣寵著他的，讓他這個正牌男友都會吃醋的地步，現在寵愛被搶去，他的男孩怎麼會開心？

　　Pearl無奈的捏著Bernie臉頰，無聲開口，「走吧，等他們醒來你在生氣也不遲。」至於到時候Jesse要怎麼哄兔子開心，那就不關他的事情了，讓你寵兔子？他都沒這麼寵了，你這麼寵幹什麼？跟他搶男人啊？

2.

　　「你到底怎麼跟Jesse認識的？」一屁股坐在村山旁邊，Bernie早已習慣時不時出現在別墅的鬼邪高番長，肯定又是Jesse把人帶回來的，不然這傢伙怎麼來灣岸地區？走路嗎？

　　「Jesse醬沒有跟你說過？」頭巾被Jesse扯掉，村山露出貓咪一樣圓滾滾的雙眸，配上微捲的亂髮，看起來就是還沒成年的高中生。就算Bernie再怎麼不喜歡村山跟他爭奪Jesse的寵愛，也必須承認男孩真的很可愛。

　　不過……Jesse醬這是什麼稱呼？

　　甩甩頭將詭異的稱呼拋在腦後，Bernie揉亂村山的頭髮笑著，「說了本大爺還會問嗎？」

　　被揉亂頭髮也不見村山閃避，反而一頭埋在Bernie懷中，雙手摟著對方腰際，此時的村山完全沒有鬼邪高番長的模樣，反而跟Bernie兩人就像是高中生在打鬧。

　　「好啦，快說。」抓著村山坐正，Bernie環顧四周發現坐在周圍看起來做自己事情的傢伙其實都偷偷豎起耳朵，忍不住撇嘴，明明都想知道，結果就是等他開口問，一群懶鬼。

　　「欸～～感覺好害羞喔～～」用著慵懶軟萌的語調開口，村山抓過邊上的抱枕抱在懷中。

　　──回憶初見

　　鬼邪高的校外授課就是打架，每一天幾乎都在打架，校內打、校外也打，或許是自己人的玩鬧，也有外來傢伙的挑釁，對村山來說，有架可以打，他也樂得去應付，順便發洩一下那群傢伙多餘的精力。

　　只是村山沒有想到這次挑事的傢伙會這麼卑鄙，故意尋找落單的鬼邪高學身，用圍毆的方式就是一頓亂揍，下手還不知輕重，他們有好幾個學生目前都住院療養，甚至有一兩個差點發出病危通知。

　　這徹底踩了鬼邪高番長的地雷。

　　瞞著古屋和關醬，村山獨自找到挑事者的根據地。

　　同時，Jesse閒來無事四處走著當散步，哼著小調，在獨自一人時會放鬆自己，隨著曲子舞動，這是屬於他一人的遊戲。

　　然而一聲又一聲的怒吼打破了他的休憩，鬆鬆垮垮掛在臂彎的衣服在一個施力，帥氣的重新穿上，一雙平和的眼眸閃過寒光，瞬間變得銳利，隨即又恢復以往的漫不經心。

　　他踩著輕巧的步伐緩緩移動到傳出聲響的倉庫，然後他看見了那隻未來會闖入他生命的小黑貓。

　　不過，這時的Jesse只感覺自己看到了同類，男孩兇猛的攻擊方式，攻擊時帶出對戰鬥狂熱的笑聲，宛若一頭兇猛的野獸，即便被敵人團團包圍，即便自己處於弱勢，野獸也不會退怯，只會激發獸性，撕碎眼前的獵物。

　　Jesse勾起玩味的笑容，挑了一個乾淨的地方坐著欣賞，明明他身穿豹紋外套，在一片黑色制服內應該很顯眼，但所有人的注意力都集中在戴著藍色頭巾的鬼邪高番長身上。

　　戰鬥終於結束，村山氣喘吁吁的站在一群偽屍體邊上，這種畫面，如果讓鬼邪高眾人看到肯定很懷念，因為當村山拿到番長的稱呼、統一鬼邪高時，他們也是全部被村山揍趴在地上，成為加冕儀式的奇景。

　　Jesse終於動了，前進的步伐也不避開倒地的人，直接踩著他們來到村山面前，他以為男孩會警惕起來，甚至可能直接攻擊過來，哪裡想到，村山動是動了，卻是直接倒在他的懷中。

　　「Co……bra醬……？」

　　這是村山對Jesse說的第一句話，也是事後讓Jesse最不爽的回憶。

　　「什麼？！你對著Jesse叫山王總長的名字？」Bernie的驚呼打斷村山的回憶，後者立刻把枕頭砸向他的腦袋。

　　「所以才說很害羞啊！！」認錯人什麼的，他哪裡會想到Jesse醬的金髮會這麼好看？比Cobra醬的還要耀眼？後面的話村山沒有說出來，這或許比說出回憶更讓他感到羞恥吧？一見鍾情什麼的。

3.

　　——接對方回家

　　古屋和關是村山的左右手，同時也是最要好的朋友，當然有時候更像是村山的老媽子。

　　他倆知道村山很帥，別看男孩是鬼邪高番長，身份可怕的嚇人，但這一點是絕對嚇不倒戀愛中的女孩，如果不是他們嚴格把關，或許每天村山打開鞋櫃都可以收到最少一疊的情書。

　　女孩子戀愛起來很可怕，這是他們瞬間體會到的。

　　不過他們沒有想到，原來男孩子戀愛起來，也是兇殘無比，甚至花樣更加百出，畢竟他們可以過濾女孩的情書，但男孩子送來的挑戰書又怎麼分得出是真的想要單挑、還是借故想要告白？

　　為了這一點，兩人幾乎要操碎心了。

　　但更讓兩人憤恨的是那個穿豹紋外套的傢伙！！

　　就見Mighty那個金髮矮子倚靠在校門口的牆上，雙手插口袋，微微仰頭，側著看向校門內，一身散發出來的氣勢明明很平和，卻沒有一個學生敢去打擾。

　　或許大家潛意識內都知道這頭豹子不好惹吧？

　　但即便如此也不能減少古屋和關對Jesse的怨念，因為他們小心翼翼保護的村山，他們可愛的番長竟然在他們不知道的時候被這隻混蛋豹子給叼走了！！

　　他們真想抓著村山的肩膀詢問，這個喜怒無常的傢伙哪裡好了？！如果都是喜歡金髮的，為什麼不選擇山王的Cobra？！

　　不對！！任何一個金髮的都不准接近他們番長！！

　　可惜，不管兩人無聲的控訴，村山一看到Jesse的身影就開心的撲了上去，雖然還不到大庭廣眾下摟摟抱抱，但是微微勾著Jesse手腕的模樣就足夠讓他們兩人眼紅，何時看過村山笑得這麼滿足過？

　　明明只是簡單的牽手，古屋就覺得這兩人間的氣氛變得彷彿比公眾場合親熱還讓人害羞？

　　搖頭暗嘆自己想太多，他拍了關的腦袋，「看什麼？回去了！」

　　「欸？但是村山桑……」不等關說完，古屋又揍了他一下，「說你笨，是真的很笨。」接著也不給關反應，轉身往宿舍走去。

　　再怎麼憤恨，再怎麼有怨念，卻沒有辦法掩蓋Jesse對村山的寵愛是真的。

　　眼睛不會騙人，古屋一直都很相信這句話。

4.

　　——你的手還是那麼冷

　　轟自從敗給村山後，就安分許多，但是不要以為他信服村山，只不過是因為最近面臨很多考試，為了複習才作罷，不要以為鬼邪高內沒有任何課堂教育，轟認為，自從來到鬼邪高他的三觀就不斷被刷新。

　　鬼邪高是最恐怖、聚集一堆最不良的高校。

　　但是，沒有人告訴他，鬼邪高除了聚集不良外，竟然還有這麼多變態教師，喔，當然不是只會騷擾學生的那種敗類，而是出考題可以讓人發瘋想揍人的那種變態，問題刁鑽、十面埋伏，各種戰略是層出不窮。

　　轟嚴重懷疑，鬼邪高這麼多留級生，除了一部份是蓄意留下來打架外，另外一部份就是考試太難、掛科太多，根本升不上去，這些題目就算是他來寫，也只能保證對個六七十分的，更何況這些用肌肉思考的傢伙？

　　好不容易，結束考試，轟有種劫後餘生的感覺。

　　為了犒賞自己，他決定今晚下廚，煮一頓好料，所以他來到山王商店街的一家超市，邊想著晚餐要準備什麼，哪裡想到剛拿起一罐調味料，耳邊就傳來熟悉的聲音，帶著特有的黏膩，明明是單純的開口卻帶著軟萌的撒嬌。

　　「Jesse醬，買巧克力回去好不好～～」

　　轟下意識躲起來，悄悄從貨架邊緣探頭，就看到他們鬼邪高的番長一手環抱幾包零食，一手拿著一包精美包裝，看起來就不便宜的巧克力。

　　被點名的金髮男人沒有回答村山的問題，反而東張西望一下，這反應讓轟瞬間緊張起來，趕緊躲回貨架後方，直起身子剛好眼前有一小塊鏡子可以反射看到男人的行動，就見男人越走越近，轟忍不住摒起呼吸，這時他都沒有反應過來自己為什麼要躲。

　　「Jesse醬？」在村山疑惑的呼喊中，男人終於停下腳步，只要稍微探頭就可以看到他時，卻是彎身拿起一個籃子，接著又往回走去，將籃子單手舉起，由於背對轟，他無法看到對方的表情，不過村山瞬間漾開的燦爛笑容，一把將手中的零食全部塞到籃子內，不難猜出男人做了什麼好事。

　　「Jesse醬最好了～～」村山邊說邊牽起男人的手。

　　「知道我好，以後乖乖聽話可不可以？」明明話語間有無奈的意味，轟反而聽出會讓人瞎了狗眼的寵溺，「手都這麼冷，你還老是穿這麼少。」

　　「嘿嘿，Jesse醬的手夠溫暖嘛～～」這下可以聽出是刻意的撒嬌，之後男人怎麼回答轟已經聽不到了，他默默從貨架後方走出來，神色有些複雜的盯著兩人漸行漸遠的背影。

　　不知道為什麼，他心中有點不爽。

　　搖搖頭，他收斂一下情緒，快速採買需要的食物也跟著離開了。

5.

　　——街頭偶遇

　　Cobra沒有想到自己會在山王街遇見Jesse，更沒有想過會在Jesse身邊看到笑得一臉開心的村山。

　　「啊，Cobra醬，好巧。」村山沒有想這麼多，走到Cobra面前，後者繃著一張臉點頭算是打招呼，目光下意識停留在村山和Jesse牽起的手上。

　　「你們……」剛剛開口，Cobra就後悔了，兩人表現的這麼明顯，他為何要多此一舉？難道以為會有什麼萬一嗎？他忍不住嘲笑自己的癡心妄想。

　　「啊……嘿嘿～～」沒有注意到Cobra的心理活動，村山難得害羞的用食指搔了搔臉頰，「Jesse醬和我在交往。」說完似乎覺得更不好意思，他想抽回和Jesse牽起的手，沒想到被他男友緊緊握住。

　　得到明確的回答，Cobra瞬間聽到心中有什麼東西碎裂的聲音，他維持不變的表情點頭，卻不知道自己該怎麼接續村山的話語，要他說出祝福的話，可他連一點聲音都發不出來，卡在喉間不上不上的十分難過。

　　村山到沒有注意到Cobra的異常，他覺得這樣平淡的反應才像是他認知中的人，只要不要牽扯到山王聯合會，這男人的平靜時在讓人覺得有趣，畢竟明明打架起來比誰都熱血的，這種反差曾經讓村山好奇不已。

　　看Cobra沒有要打開話匣子的意思，村山準備要和他道別，沒想到反而是站在邊上沉默的Jesse突然發話了，「先去車上等我，我馬上到。」他拿出車鑰匙和一袋剛剛採買的零食交到村山手上。

　　村山沒有多問，點頭跟Cobra道了別，就一路踩著輕快的步伐離開，Cobra的視線下意識追逐著男孩，直到對方消失在遠方的盡頭，才收回目光。

　　一回頭Cobra就對上Jesse似笑非笑的模樣，忍不住皺起眉頭，他最討厭男人這種笑容。

　　「你有什麼事嗎？」

　　不將Cobra冰冷的模樣放在眼中，Jesse慵懶的倚靠在牆上，嘴角牽起的嘲諷笑容挑釁意味十足，「你喜歡良樹？」

　　心跳因為這句話瞬間加快，Cobra不動聲色，「這跟你沒有任何關係。」

　　「好一個跟我沒有關係。」抬腳輕輕踹一下地面，接著力道Jesse站直身子走到Cobra面前，「良樹是我的男孩，你喜歡他卻說跟我沒有關係？原來山王總長大人的腦迴路是這樣長得？」

　　「你到底想說什麼？」皺起的眉頭更加深鎖，Cobra克制自己不要往男人臉上出拳。

　　Jesse笑了笑，瞬間抓住Cobra的衣領拉向自己，臉上笑容消失無蹤，是一片冰冷，「提醒你，別對不屬於自己的人出手，我不介意滅了你山王。」語落，他鬆開Cobra，拍拍手上不存在的灰塵，「你知道我有能力辦到。」

　　「你……」逞口舌之快不是Cobra擅長的，所以他只能瞪著Jesse，最終，他收回視線，輕聲開口，難得帶著一點平和的語調，「村山過得快樂就好。」

　　聞此，Jesse又掛起笑容，不再多說什麼，邁開步伐離去。

　　盯著Jesse離去的背影很久，久到感受到雙腿傳來的酸麻Cobra才有了動作，他靠著牆壁，拿出煙盒，點煙就抽了起來，一根很快抽完馬上又接著下一根，完全無視自己顫抖的雙手和越來越模糊的視線。

　　他終究太被動了。

　　所以才讓幸福從指尖流過。

+1

　　——沒關係的

　　村山雖然不問，乖乖坐在車內等著Jesse，但他不是笨蛋，當然知道對方留下來是要跟Cobra談論他的事情。

　　這一點，讓村山有點小複雜。

　　他對Cobra就是好奇，或許還有一點點欣賞，所以當初才會想要加入山王看看，他真的很想知道這人平時在山王是什麼模樣，想要知道自己跟他的差距到底在哪裡。

　　他不懂Cobra為什麼會喜歡他，就像他也不太能相信，被Mighty崇拜著的Jesse會接受他一樣，不過既然Cobra不說，他也就裝傻裝過去，直到他遇見Jesse，和對方在一起，才正視這個問題。

　　雖然是第一次談戀愛，村山還是明白怎麼區分對Cobra和對Jesse兩人的感覺，他還沒有蠢到分不清楚什麼是愛上一個人的喜歡。

　　他喜歡Jesse，喜歡的不得了，或許說起來有點少女心發作，但他真的很喜歡兩人相處起來的感覺，雖然在別墅有一半時間都是跟某隻兔子玩耍，可是抬頭能看到Jesse在注視他、陪在他身邊，就高興的胸腔都被感動填滿。

　　如果這都不能說是喜歡，那什麼才是？

　　對Cobra，就像是一個不可多得的對手，能夠一起成長的朋友，他以為他們都會持續這個身份下去，哪裡想到Cobra看向他的目光有一天會變質。

　　別看村山表面大咧咧的，實際心思很敏感，察覺到的變化很多，他只是不開口，他其實以為自己會喜歡上Cobra，畢竟他對他很好奇也很欣賞，或許某一天他真的會去跟Cobra告白。

　　不過，村山怎麼等都沒有等到那一天，他的感情沒有變質，反而最後是等到Jesse的出現。

　　緣分真的是很神奇的東西。

　　或許他跟Cobra注定沒有關係吧？

　　「在想什麼？」

　　村山腦袋被揉了一把才瞬間回神，猛力轉頭就看見Jesse坐定在駕駛座上，或許是他的表情太過生動惹得對方輕笑不已，「想什麼這麼認真？連我進來都沒注意到。」

　　「在想Cobra醬。」停頓片刻覺得哪裡不太對，村山連忙補充，「我在想你跟Cobra醬在聊什麼，有點好奇而已，你不說沒有關係。」

　　村山眼底的驚慌讓Jesse心柔軟的都要化成水，他伸手捏捏男孩臉頰，「沒關係的，我沒生氣。」

　　「真的沒生氣？」眨眨對男孩來說過於水汪汪的大眼睛，村山小心翼翼詢問。

　　「沒生氣。」彷彿為了讓村山安心，Jesse搖頭。

　　眼底的怯意和驚慌消失，村山又掛起大大笑容，一個傾身捧著Jesse的腦袋就在臉頰上親了好幾下。

　　親完，村山原本想坐回位子卻被Jesse勾住後腦，吻住唇瓣，好一會兒才鬆開他，就聽男人道，「下次想表達歉意的話，不要親錯地方了。」

　　村山點點頭，在Jesse發動車子時，又湊上去親吻男人嘴唇。

　　「怎麼？還有什麼要道歉的嗎？」Jesse好笑的問。

　　村山系好安全帶，給了Jesse一個可愛的笑容，「沒有，就是單純想吻你。」因為Jesse醬太溫柔了，真的讓他好喜歡啊。

　　或許是村山的笑容太可愛，也可能是眼睛太過閃亮，Jesse有一瞬間什麼都不想做，只想抱著他的男孩、感受對方的體溫。

　　最終，他只是啟動車子，準備開回別墅。

　　畢竟，他們的時間還很多，不是嗎？


End file.
